


And often i think of what could have been

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Good Yagami Light, I Tried, K ɪ ʀ ᴀ, L is a sweetheart, Like, M/M, Ryuk is Ryuk, Tags Are Hard, What-If, two minor OC's that don't even have names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Three futures for Light Yagami that could have happened had he never found the Death-Note (and one that could've if he still had).





	And often i think of what could have been

『1』

There is no Death Note. L never comes to Japan. Light Yagami graduates and becomes a police officer. He marries a woman who smiles at the right moments and cries at the wrong ones. Two years after graduation, his wife falls pregnant. She loses the baby and a month later he is killed in the line of duty. His wife mourns him, then remarries. Sayu grows up and has a son she names Raito. His father and mother pass away without fanfare. L quietly fades into the background and lets someone else take the Greatest Detective mantle.

 

Nowhere in the narrative is the name K ɪ ʀ ᴀ.

 

 『2』

A notebook falls from the sky and lands in a bush. Light Yagami does not pick it up, but someone else does and although their pseudonym is different in essence it is still K ɪ ʀ ᴀ K ɪ ʀ ᴀ K ɪ ʀ ᴀ. L comes onto the scene, and Light meets him through the man inviting himself to his family dinners. They fall in love and with their brilliance they figure out it is something un-natural. Something supernatural. Eventually, after too many deaths of innocents and criminals alike they figure out that it is a girl in Light’s class.

They chase her to a warehouse, and she looks at them with red eyes as they point a gun at her head. She tells them they are too late and that she will not be beaten. She throws a notebook at them and when they touch their names a monster appears before them, looking oddly sad as it tells them it doesn’t matter what they do, they will die and  the girl has won. They die in each other’s arms as she laughs and tells them they never stood a chance.

 

『3』

 

Light does not exist. But the world's greatest detective still aches for something he never had, and the world isn't quite as bright as it could be.

+1

『4』

L Lawliet does not exist. K ɪ ʀ ᴀ creates a new world where there is piece. He is a god. He has purged the world of all evil doers and those who would cause him problems.

He feels empty inside still though, and wonders for once if perhaps what is best for K ɪ ʀ ᴀ is not best for Light. He has everything he wanted, and is unsatisfied. Eventually, K ɪ ʀ ᴀ remakes the world again and again, trying to remold it to his and Light’s ideal and ‘perfect’ vision but something is still missing. Satisfaction still eludes them both, and the Shinigami by his side laughs as he tries to fill a void that will never be full.

(L Lawliet does not exist, and without L who is there to challenge them? )

 

It is a long eternity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First Death-Note Fic! I'm so glad I finished this. I'm not sure if it's good or not, but it's mine. Please Comment or leave a Kudo's if you liked it!


End file.
